Metamorphosis
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: The lion lusted after the lamb until the wolf fell in love with the lion. EdwardxJacob
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Twilight story. Please enjoy.**

**Warning: Contains a male x male relationship. If you hate that or the pairing just remember that you clicked on it. **

* * *

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter One: Contemplation**

Suddenly, as quickly as it had blown the rainstorm out, the icy wind blew another grove of blackened clouds in. Midnight colored cotton that swiftly drifted through the quiet town of Forks, Washington. Briskly shading the crumbling old buildings with darkness, hastily covering the broken alleyways, and rapidly tumbling over the towns' borderline. The gray and charcoal pallette reaching the final crack in the sidewalk before continuing on into the surrounding forest.

Brown stained eyes watched this common phenomenon with little interest. Not due to it being ordinary or insignificant, but rather that the possessor of said eyes had his thoughts elsewhere. Elsewhere meaning deep within his mind where it still felt comfortable to be vulnerable. And his "thoughts" referring more so to emotions than articulated realizations.

_'Bella.'_

The teenager's coffee colored globes gazed out his bedroom window one last time before slowing closing him off to the world for the second time. His mind racing with even the slightest mention of his beloved human and with the passionate emotions she threw him in to. The very same emotions he had been contemplating for a little over two weeks. Feelings consisting of lust which kept him away from her sweet scent, of cautious happiness that forced him to leave her to think, and the worst-rage that made him confine himself to his room.

_'Edward...Nasty bloodsucker.'_

In the blink of an eye, dark tanned lips cringed into a rough frown. The boy's imbalanced hormones ravaging his body until his sharp teeth bared themselves to no one except his dusty window reflection. His heated figure growing warmer and warmer with each memory of the bastard vampire and his mortal love. Flashbacks of Bella's near death incident with the other bloodsucker, of how she almost cried when her worries got the better of her, of how she claimed to love him yet chose Edward, and of how angry he still was with her.

_'"Don't make me choose."'_

Sluggishly, the infuriated male calmed his burning form. His muscles slowly relaxing against the crisp cool sheets of his bed as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"How could you pick him, Bella?"

Trembling chocolate eyes gave a blank stare to the bare wall just in front of his mattress. His body still struggling to completely relax as he refused to let go of his thoughts. No matter how angry he was or of how upset he had grown over the fact that **she **had made a decision, he couldn't let go. He couldn't drop the other truths that she hadn't mentioned the vampire, wanted to remember him, or had the notion of returning to him the entire time they had spent together. Those times and days they shared building the motorcycles that now gathered dust in his shed, the hours they spent shopping for new components, and all the long nights they just drove around town for no reason at all. These were facts she chose to ignore for reasons he couldn't understand. Why would she go with the leech after all that?

_'What does he have that I don't?'_

A low chuckle suddenly made itself present in the otherwise silent room.

The wolf allowing himself to laugh at the pathetic idea that he was comparing himself to a disgusting creature. A vampire consisting of a cold spirit, a human bloodlust, and no sense of compassion or loyalty. And yet a creature she had fallen in love with.

"We're nothing alike so why does she care for him?" Jacob sighed as he rested his head into the pillow. His arms stretching upwards in an attempt to loosen his tightened muscles.

_'She so accepting of everyone...She must think he's handsome...'_

He smirked to himself, "A storybook prince."

A quiet screech suddenly sounded from the mattress springs as the wolf rolled onto his side. His eyes blinking at the alarmclock before he returned to thought. His prior thought of why the human cared for his adversary. Her acceptance, his looks, his charm, and the obvious appeal that he was something "special". Still the Native American knew he possessed all those same qualities...But if that were the case she wouldn't have left, right?

"Why do **you **"love" her, Edward?"

Deep eyes narrowed into a stern glare. Jacob's body tensing as he dared to wonder about a parasite's feelings or think about if they even had any. Normally, he could think of a thousand reasons why **anyone **could fall for a girl like Bella...Until Edward was thrown into the equation. Vampires couldn't love such a caring soul, they couldn't appreciate porcelain beauty, and they couldn't possibly feel the inner warmth of another being. All qualities Bella had...But were left unnoticed due to the Cullen's hunger.

_'"I owe you."'_

"Please." He snorted at the remembrance of Edward's words. "I didn't save her for **you**."

Another shrill squeak erupted from the metal coils beneath the teenager. His body sitting up to watch the remaining mounds of black rain clouds settle in for an evening shower. His anxiety-riddled body finally adjusting itself into a serene state.

_'"Owe me", huh? If I get to know him would it even make a difference? "_

A slight chill ran up over his arms as he crossed them along the windowsill. His tired chin resting on them as he cocked his head to the side with curiosity. **If **he were to take Edward up on his offer and open his mind to learning about the vamp...Could he understand why his beloved cared for him?

"...I should give him a call."

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter one. ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please enjoy and leave a review. ^^**

* * *

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter Two: Symphony**

Another cluster of loud chatter broke out within the walls of the packed record store. More and more groups of obnoxious teenagers piling in as though they were cattle, or believed the shop would run away if they didn't stuff themselves inside. Of course they were neither cattle nor believed such a thing, and yet they were still just as obnoxious. Yelling, laughing, and shoving one another before three or four more would join them.

_'Again?'_

Coco brown hues closed for a moment as to sync with their owner's silent grumble. Said owner reopening them before reaching towards the volume control knob on his headphones. The sound of a bass and a piano growing louder within his mind though still not enough to drown out the crowd. Unable to silence their random rambles, quiet their excitement over petty things, or tune out the annoying cell phone chats. No, the volume had reached its maximum after three previous attempts to shut the world off and had sadly failed.

_'Why did it have to be __**here**__? I should've just invited that leech to a caf__é__ or something like I planned.'_

Hesitantly, the wolf skimmed over the computer's option list for the fourth time. His bored eyes rereading each and every song the trial period collection had to offer. "News Today", "Girlfriend", "Monsters", "Symphony". Nothing he hadn't already **tried** to listen to and didn't understand the point of doing it again. The teenager knew it'd be futile against the same prattle as before and that it still wouldn't take his mind away from the jam-packed store. Hell, it wouldn't even be enough to distract him from the reason he was forced to stand there feeling anxious.

_'Damn him...'_

A sudden pain shot through his mind as he rubbed his swollen eyes. The sharp stinging slowly draining as the muscles relaxed into his touch. A sigh of bittersweet relief elapsing when he chose to remember how he found himself in this wasteful predicament. Bella's indecisiveness, his anger, Edward's feeling of "owing" him, his cautious text of asking the vampire to hang out with him, and the annoyance of having to move the date here due to the bloodsucker's inability to eat.

Well, maybe moving their meeting hadn't been a complete inconvenience. After all it gave the wolf an upper hand of a sort. During the summer days when both himself and the human worked together there hadn't been much music. Just endless conversations between them as a result of her distaste for anything involving the vampire. Any tunes now were not only pleasant but maybe, maybe they would guilt-trip the hundred-some-odd male into depression.

_'Yeah right.'_

An inward growl was released into his thoughts when his arms were lifted for a comfortable stretch. The boy instinctively turning his attention to the strangely uncrowded entrance when his senses caught wind of a familiar smell. And, as though it were on cue, in came the pale faced, orange eyed Cullen.

"Hmm..."

The tan boy snorted as his nose was now filled with the smell of grave soil and wilted roses. Not to mention the overwhelming scent of female pheromones caused by the elder male's presence. His presence that appeared to be charming, attractive, and approachable until an individual would attempt to speak with him. Then all that would be felt would be rejection, cautiousness, and a sense of danger. Instinctive human behavior.

"Hey." The wolf nearly bit his tongue as he removed the blaring headphones. His rival giving a simple nod when stopping before him. His pale hands soon finding their way into his pants' pockets.

"I...We...Well, it's..." Jacob's trembling voice cut itself off as the boy struggled to hold back his want to growl. His mind going back and forth over what he needed to choke out.

_'We got off on the wrong foot? Hey, what's up? No.'_

"..."

Slowly, the "creature of the night" bent down. One of his slender hands emerging from his pocket to take a CD from its holder. His glistening eyes examining the back with slight interest.

"How's the instrumental piece?" He glanced at the shorter male.

"Ok?"

"We did "get off on the wrong foot"...I wouldn't mind a fresh start."

Jacob snarled, "Stay out of my head, Lee-."

"I was only trying to help you be less nervous. I don't plan on doing it again."

Orange and brown momentarily collided. The duo staring down one another as though they were mentally and hesitantly shaking hands. Hesitantly or rather unwillingly.

Coffee colors blinked away as to shatter the meeting. Their owner clenching his already tight fist within his jacket.

"Did Bella make you come?"

"No, she doesn't even know about this. I don't want her to be stressed or scared that we'll fight." He slowly turned to walk around the other side of the CD racks. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise for her if I were to tell her that her best friend and I were getting along."

_'"Best friend"?'_

Sluggishly, the younger boy followed after his adversary. His eyes narrowing at the vampire's back before sliding down to blink at the case Edward held.

"Bach? Don't you like anything new?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow.

"Some, " he turned to face the wolf, "but I guess you could say I prefer "old"...Helps relax you when you can't sleep." A slight smile grabbed the end of his dark lips.

"Oh...Here."

Weary caramel hues watched the tanned boy closely. Carefully watching his fluid movements as he selected an unknown song from the bright screen before preceding to adjust a pair of headphones to the vampire's ears. Said golden eyes suddenly widening as a horrid pop song was blasted through the headset and into his unsuspecting mind.

_'What is this?'_

Edward's tired eyes watched as the muted wolf smirked. His own mouth holding back a smile as he began to bob his head to the rhythm of the beat. The smile immediately breaking out when his companion ripped the headphones from his ears.

"Wh-What're you doing?" He laughed.

"Teasing you." His grin twisted into his usual blank expression along with his serious tone. "Bella...She told me about all the times your father would tease you."

Jacob snorted, "Did she also mention that I'm going to take him to the top of a hill and let the wheelchair go?"

A low chuckle slowly began to grow into a calm laugh from both males. The duo exchanging uncertain glances before looking back down to the music selection.

"Jacob...?"

The vampire instantly stopped himself when an ear-shattering scream suddenly echoed through the shop. An ear-splitting scream that halted the sales workers, quieted the music demos, and even silenced the obnoxious teens that still filled the store.

"Damn it! Son of a bitch!"

Both canine and bloodsucker took a sigh of relief when coming to the realization that the cry hadn't been caused by them. Instead of it being a shriek due to a thirsty trio of vampires, or a scream of terror over spotting an over-sized wolf, it was over a simple paper cut.

"She's acting like she'll bleed out or something." Jacob laughed to himself before returning his attention to the opposite man. His deep eyes instantly growing when noticing the pale face's own glistening globes.

_'Shit!'_

"No." A growl erupted from the younger man's throat as he took a firm hold onto the vamp's wrist. His eyes shifting back and forth between Edward and the injured girl.

"..."

Reluctantly, the so-called leech flipped his undivided attention back to his captor. His shimmering eyes blinking away the hints of lust before he cleared his throat.

"I'm ok...I can control it." Sunset shaded colors narrowed towards Jacob before examining the firm grip around his wrist. "You're warm?"

A hushed sigh escaped, "It's a wolf...It's a Jacob thing."

"A Jacob thing?"

"It's what **she **calls it." He attempted to hide his obvious blush.

"She has the right to. I've never met anyone as quite as warm as you."

Again, the two opponents found themselves locking matching stares. Orange crashing into brown with a sense of curiosity, unsureness, and what could have been read as concern. As for the chocolate pallette (which gazed into the glowing pools) it was slightly different. In place of curiosity there was a presence of calm wonderment. Unsureness was replaced with an understanding of why others would find themselves trapped in Edward's firm stare. And concern exchanged for something foreign to the sixteen-year-old.

"It's..." The elder man broke their lock when looking towards the ground. His figure trembling with anxiousness.

"The smell of her blood is a little too much..."

A stronger hold overpowered Jacob's hand as he snapped from his own gaze. His once secure grasp on the vampire's wrist suddenly going limp when the older man dominated his captor. Hurriedly pulling him as he rushed towards the exit.

"Lets go somewhere else for now." He shook the yearning from his mind.

"..."

Earth painted lips found themselves unable to decline or rebuttal against their enemy's wishes. Instead they remained quiet and allowed their possessor to climb into his thoughts as he was led away from the blood-scented air. His mind and body struggling between the common feeling of wanting to change, and the abnormal knowing that it wasn't a physical transformation. Yes, his heart raced as though his human form would surely break into his natural wolf stature... and yet had no urge to do so.

_'I'm really gonna need some Bach to sleep tonight.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm tired. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. ^^ Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter Three: Undersurface**

Coal gray clouds were immediately overwhelmed by a sudden burst of cooler tones that swept over the skies. Ocean and azure blues clearing the dark overcast for a single day of comforting warmth, and radiant sunshine. Beautiful sunshine that was not only rare for the small town, but also immensely appreciated whenever its yellow brush strokes painted the sky.

...And while it was welcomed by the majority of the tiny community, there were the carefully selected few who **couldn't**. Said "selected few" consisting of the small clan of Cullens which were forced to hide themselves whenever the golden rays dared to appear. Their fears of being discovered by more outsiders controlling them, and bringing them to the point of sheltering away.

Except, except today it was a little different. Today, during this sunny morning, the vampires most self loathing member had ventured out into the open.

Not due to some sudden liking of himself or what he thought himself to be, but rather because he felt he needed to. He needed to take care of his lover and any petty things that may trouble her. Such as the errand he was running at this very moment.

The simple errand which made him risk being spotted by any passing mortal yet he challenged it for **his **Bella. The errand? Well while it may have been easy for most, the disadvantaged vamp found himself slipping onto the quiet school grounds after class had begun, taking the beat-up orange truck from the parking lot, and driving it into unfriendly territory just to get it fixed.

Maybe that was what he fear more than being seen. After all he and the werewolf still weren't on "buddy" terms even after their meeting. And to add on to that fact, Edward knew the wolf felt as though he had broken their families' treaty. His bite mark on the mortal crossing the line of tolerance, and yet for some unknown reason, Jacob had yet to tell his pack.

'_They haven't stopped me yet?'_

Orange eyes grew more and more narrow as their owner resisted the urge to read his opponent's thoughts. It was true that the teenager had the upper hand in this scenario: Edward was trespassing on his land, his people obviously outnumbered the "leech", and they were more fluid hunters. Still, he had made a promise of sorts to respect the wolf and not research his mind.

_'He's been waiting.'_

A piercing squeal ricocheted throughout the small clearing when the truck started rolling to a slow halt. Its driver stepping out after parking the rusty vehicle in front of the handmade garage. Sunset eyes instantly acknowledging the calm brown set that stared from within the sturdy building.

"Need something?" Jacob's deep toned voice rang out before his figured leaned against the wooden workbench.

"...She's been complaining about the brakes and some rattling." The pale skinned man stopped in the doorway.

Black brows furrowed in confusion before the younger boy grabbed a flashlight from the bench. Quickly passing by the opposite male who sluggishly followed after him.

"I just replaced those brakes." He issued a low grumble to himself as he popped the hood open. His sharp vision examining the inner workings of the truck before snapping the flashlight on. "You came **here **for this?"

"I don't want her getting stranded somewhere because of bad mechanics." A smirk tugged at his lips as he watched the tanned boy lean closer to the engine.

"Whatever...This truck is as old as my dad. Is it any wonder why it breaks down?" He chuckled in sync with his finger clicking the tool off. His hand tapping the edge of the headlight before hesitantly looking at the vampire.

"Edward, d-does she know about us meeting yet?"

"No."

'Right."

The younger boy nonchalantly pushed his body away from the vehicle. His feet quickly making his way from the orange heap to his tool cabinet. His mind inwardly slapping him for asking such a pointless question. He already knew the parasite had no intention of telling their beloved about anything involving just them, and still he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since they parted.

_'Stupid.'_

A slight shrug emerged from his left shoulder before he began digging through the unorganized shelves. His frame nearly jolting when a sudden icy chill ran over his back. A clothed lanky arm reaching over his twitching shoulder to retrieve the wrench he sought after.

"Here." A masculine tone called into his ear before the darker boy snatched the metal piece away from Edward's loose grip.

"Don't read my thoughts. **Please.**" He growled.

"I wasn't...You aren't the only one who knows about mechanics."

Another unusual and uncomfortable chuckle elapsed between them as both headed back to the awaiting truck. The teenager returning to lean over the components as to readjust a few tired bolts. The vampire taking on a new position when he leaned his back against the side of the vessel. His eyes occasionally shifting back and forth from the working boy to the bikes that rested against the shed.

"Motorcycles?"

"Yeah, Bella wanted to do something "crazy and reckless. She ended up falling off though." He smiled shyly before wiping a few drops of sweat from his brow. His posture correcting itself when he stood erect.

"You ever ride?"

Jacob smirked as both of them found their way to the dusty machines. His expression growing stronger when the vampire straddled the bike.

"Wanna? No one will see."

Chocolate hues instantly widened as his response was received in the form of Edward punching the gas. The vampire speeding off on the noisy contraption as to leave the wolf in a cloud of dust.

"Challenging me, huh?"

The teenager couldn't help but laugh before chasing after him on his own "death trap". His skills showing through as he quickly caught up to the smiling creature. Orange and brown eyes meeting when the Native American pulled up alongside his adversary.

"Can't win unless you get a head start?"

Tanned lips smiled with genuine enjoyment when hearing the low chuckles of their owner's riding companion. His own laughs sounding out as the duo entered the thick brush surrounding the clearing. Edward immediately taking the lead ahead of Jacob who followed closely behind.

_'You can't get hurt, Cheater.'_

Coffee colors narrowed in concentration as the trees and shrubbery became thicker. The rickety wheels of the vehicle twisting onto a more smooth terrain while the rider kept focus on his separated partner's whereabouts. His eyes occasionally sliding from the pathway to catch glimpses of Edward's shimmering skin through the breaks in the covering.

_'They certainly don't blend in.'_

Once attentive eyes nervously slid into a momentarily dazed state. Jacob allowing his thoughts to slip into the forefront of his mind when catching another hint of the older man's glistening skin. Of course it wasn't the diamond shimmer that made him collide with his current ideals although it helped encourage them.

No, more so than the distracting glow, his mind was focused on the curiosity he sought to answer. His whole purpose of getting closer to his enemy was to learn about him. And what had he learned so far? Edward liked music, disliked eateries, was still hungry for human blood, and knew a little about engine work. Now those weren't bad or meaningless things, but up until nowJacob was assured that they were the **only **things. The vampire was boring, dull, and basic, or so he assumed. However, in this moment, he realized that he could have been wrong. Seeing the glowing skin of the worlds self -proclaimed best predator, maybe Edward did have "depth". After all he couldn't be around others during the sunny times, he couldn't afford more risks with his family, and the only place he could really be was home...Or on the reservation.

_'I didn't tell them about that bite because __**she**__ wouldn't want that. But...'_

A startling and unexpected explosion suddenly filled the forest, or more so pooled into the wolf's acute ears. His mind, body, and senses instantly syncing together when realizing the front tire had been shredded by the sharp brushwood. The shaking bike jumping and skidding alongside a deep ditch as the boy attempted to stop it by dragging his foot beneath the kick stand. The wolf already knowing the effort would inevitably fail, and yet hoped it would slow the machine before it reached the bottom of the pit.

"Damn it!"

His tone rang out upon understanding that not only would the motorcycle not slow its pace, but also that his shoe had been snagged by the underside of the vehicle. His body instinctively bracing for impact when acknowledging an awaiting Oak.

"Shi-?"

Tightly closed eyes suddenly but hesitantly blinked open. Their owner's vision finding that it was blurred from his muscles clenching so roughly. Roughly but not enough to completely numb the pain of hitting the tree, right? He curiously blinked as to clear his sight before realizing he was no longer connected to the ground, or to the plant. Instead he found his entire frame being held like a child in the crook of Edward's arm as his other arm held the bike back from crushing the two. The vampire remaining calm when glancing down at the trembling wolf.

"You shouldn't be so reckless either."

"I-I.." The embarrassed teenager untangled himself from both the bike and his savior. "I'm not human, I wouldn't have been severely injured."

"Bella would've been upset regardless if it was severe or not."

He snorted while brushing himself off, "Or you?"

"Yes."

Reluctantly, Jacob's previously humiliated stance adjusted him to look up at the approaching bloodsucker. His body finding that its only reaction to the rush of events was to back away until reaching a blockade of trees. His eyes staring into the orange abyss with immense curiosity and confusion.

"I'm protective of anything Bella...loves." He choked when stopping mere inches from the shorter being's face.

"Did that bother you?" Nervous eyes glanced down.

"Yes but I can't blame her. I said horrible things to her and she still waited months before finding you." His icy forehead gently rested against Jacob's. "But I'm sure it "bothered" you more when she chose me."

"It isn't over yet." Shaking eyes shot a glare as his voice snapped.

"Jacob," he leaned closer, "don't..."

Again, as fate would have it, the blood-lusting creature silenced his words. This time his reason being far more significant than a stupid woman cutting herself. This time the source came from a young fawn howling in pain from deep within the forest. Its cries being all too familiar to both parties.

"Friends of yours?" Jacob cringed when sniffing the scent of blood and corpses. His body struggling to regain footing as Edward remained pressed to him.

"No. We run into others from time to time though." Orange eyes narrowed.

"Well they reek of Victoria's scent."

Jacob suddenly found his balance when the vampire backed off. The hundred and nine year old stepping closer to where the sound was issued from.

"Hey, I'll be the one to take her down."

He glanced back, "We both know her problem is with me."

"Don't fight her alone."

The duo stared momentarily. Neither really knowing what or how to feel about such a shaky alliance...And yet both knowing that the werewolf was right. Both had a problem with the sickening female and regardless of who she despised they stood a better chance of protecting Bella together.

"Keep a hold on their scent and when they get closer we'll pay them a visit."

"Yeah..." Jacob nodded while allowing his senses to absorb their essence.

"Jacob..." Glowing sunset eyes closed to the sound of his own whispers. The vampire's muscles tensing for battle.

_'I'll keep him __**and **__Bella safe.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so long. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
